otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:The Hauntening
AM Omniance: August 2nd 9:30 AM Cold Springs, Casa de Shane AM Omniance: Shane: Oh please. He's cooking venison bacon on the stove in the kitchen. You were recoiling like a little girl when he started breathing that fire. Coty: He looks over at Shane with annoyance. We can't all have a face that would actually be improved by fourth degree burns. Some of us actually have something worth saving. He looks back to Ricky and smirks a little. AM Arbi: Ricky: He raises a cup of coffee to his lips and takes a long drink while the two of them are talking, letting out a satisfied sigh afterwards before looking back at Coty. You both look good. AM Omniance: Shane: My insecurities are now at peace. He smirks and shakes his head a little, putting some of the bacon on a plate, before putting in a few more raw slices. They sizzle loudly as they each hit the pan. Coty: So what must that be like? Must be cool, him having horns like that? He smirks deviously. Must be just like handle bars? Shane: He looks up from the stove with slight confusion, then shakes his head and looks back down at the bacon, quickly flipping the strips. AM Arbi: Ricky: He takes another sip before putting the cup of coffee down on the kitchen table. His horns are sharp and rough... and he gets that barbed tail. It's more fighting than fun. AM Omniance: Coty: But fighting can be fun. He smirks again. Shane: He lets out an annoyed sigh. You couldn't handle a guy like that in a hundred years, in bed or otherwise, and if he hears you talking like that, to his boyfriend no less, you're gonna wake up in the hospital. He shakes his head. Coty: He looks at Shane with obvious annoyance, then back to Ricky. How long you guys been together anyway? AM Arbi: Ricky: Five years. He stands up and stretches a little as he looks outside, his shirt raising a bit and showing off his chiseled sixpack abs. He glances to the side at Coty while he's stretching. Do you have a boyfriend? AM | Edited 5:25:29 AM Omniance: Coty: He glances up and down at Ricky. Nah I'm... Free to do who I please. Shane: My brother's personality doesn't get him very many lasting relationships. He flips the bacon again and then piles it on the plate. Coty: No reason to be so picky when we're so young. He says it with annoyance. Not everyone wants to be with one person right away. Shane: When you find that one person you'll feel different. He shakes his head and grabs some eggs, cracking them on the edge of the pan and dropping them in. AM Arbi: Ricky: As long as you don't get desperate and date a loser... He smirks at Coty and grabs his coffee to take another drink. AM Omniance: Shane: Yeah. Who would sink so low as to try and get with some smelly trailer trash. He smiles as he flips the eggs and then puts them on a new plate. Coty: He suddenly looks really mad. Troy: He's already dressed up in his weird school-like outfit. He has his keys in his hand. Morning everyone. He walks over to the fridge and opens the door, looking inside. Shane: Going out? I'm making breakfast. Troy: Free breakfast, every day. He pulls out a small bottle of orange juice. Gotta exploit my winni- Nemo: His voice comes from the living room. I found something! Shane: He looks at Troy with hesitance, then to Ricky. Nemo: He calls out again. Hey! Come look at this! AM Arbi: Ricky: He raises an eyebrow at Troy, thinking it's another one of their experiments. AM | Edited 5:47:14 AM Omniance: Troy: He shrugs. Shane: He calls out. What'd you find? Nemo: A bunch of old tapes! Coty: He rolls his eyes. Isn't he like, thirty years old? He always sounds like he's five. Troy: He looks at Coty and responds in a flat tone. Yeah he's been doing that lately. Nemo: They were in the basement! He calls out again. Lucas: They can hear his footsteps walking down the stairs into the living room. Shane: He calls out back to Nemo. I'm gonna finish cooking breakfast, I'm starving! He goes back to cooking. AM Arbi: Ricky: He sits back down at the kitchen table before feeling Lucas's presence, though he goes back to talking to the others until he shows up. Haven't you been out on the road ever since you finished high school? He looks over at Shane. AM | Edited 5:53:58 AM Omniance: Troy: He walks out of the kitchen to go see what Nemo's doing. Shane: Yeah, got a truck driving job after high school, was doing that for about three years. Good money, and I liked the solidarity. He cracks another few eggs, putting each in the pan. Can't normally be that young and get a job like that, least not easily, but my uncle knew a guy who pulled some strings. He looks up from the stove, then back at Ricky, AM Arbi: Ricky: You never volunteered to cook burgers at any of my parties. Is this a new thing? Where'd you find the time to learn how to cook? AM Omniance: Shane: I don't really know how to cook. I just throw shit in the pan until it isn't pink anymore. He chuckles. Coty: I'm the one that put all the spices on the deer we ate last night. Shane: He shrugs. Why would I cook things at a party anyway? He looks at Ricky. Coty: He mumbles under his breath. Because you're clearly the woman in this house... AM Arbi: Ricky: Why not? I sometimes worked the BBQ. He sits back in his chair a little, watching him. AM | Edited 6:08:42 AM Omniance: Shane: Because there were a fuck-ton of people at those parties, and most of the time I was too drunk to be around any kind of open flame? Coty: Like that time you tried to jump that fire pit... Burned the hell out of your shoes. Shane: He looks back at Coty. ...Yeah... He looks at Ricky. Like that time. AM Arbi: Ricky: He finishes his coffee and gets up to put his cup in the sink. I remember now, you can't hold your liquor. He smiles. AM Omniance: Shane: I can hold it just fine these days. I was fifteen when that happened. He shakes his head. And don't you say shit Coty, you still can't hold yours. Coty: He crosses his arms over his chest and almost seems to pout. AM Arbi: Ricky: He rolls his eyes a little and leaves the kitchen to look for Lucas, knowing he's nearby. AM | Edited 6:19:59 AM Omniance: As Ricky walks into the living room, Lucas is standing at the far end. Nemo is hugging him tightly. Lucas: He looks over at Ricky for a moment, then rolls his eyes slightly as Nemo continues to hug him. Troy: Are you gonna play the damn tapes, or what? Nemo: His voice comes out muffled. We're having a moment, shut up. Troy: He droops his shoulders and shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling. It's obvious he wants to go eat, Shane's cooking probably making him really hungry. AM Arbi: Ricky: He watches the two of them quietly, thinking he missed something while he was in the kitchen. He doesn't see Yuri anywhere in the living room, which surprises him a little. AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Alright Nemo... Nemo: I'm just so happy you said you're sorry. Lucas: He looks at Ricky again, almost looking like he's regretted being nice to Nemo. Troy: He groans. C'mon Nemo, you're being a fucking sperg. Lucas: Yeah... This hug isn't really... Necessary... Really. Nemo: Sorry. He lets go and backs up. I actually thought you guys were gonna leave, I didn't think you'd stay today, after what happened. Lucas: I should probably apologize to Shane, since it's his house... Nemo: He's over it already. He walks over to a small shoebox. So I found these in the basement, in this secret compartment area in the lab I was setting up. He takes off the lid, there's a bunch of old cassette tapes inside. They all have dates. He pulls one out. 7/11/98 is the oldest. AM Arbi: Ricky: Two years ago? He walks up beside Lucas and looks down at the tapes. AM *** Call to Arbi *** AM | Edited 6:39:34 AM Omniance: Nemo: He puts the one marked 7/11/98 into the large stereo and plays it. There's loud fuzzy sound for a moment, before a popping sound. Odie: His voice can be heard, the quality is fuzzy. Wait, you have to- There's a pop. It should be this button here- There's another few loud pops. -Alright, I got it. Say something Hunter, so I can see the range. Nemo looks over at a small tape recorder with a corded microphone in the box beside the tapes. Lucas: He furrows his brow as he hears the voice. ...Odie. AM | Edited 6:44:52 AM Arbi: Hunter: He sounds further away from the microphone but they can still hear him clearing his throat so he can speak clearly. ...This is stupid and I wish I was back home. AM Omniance: Odie: Looks like it picked it up. That's great. Alright, Tate, your turn. Tate: His voice sounds really far away and quiet, likely coming from upstairs on the balcony above. What am I supposed to say? Odie: Just say whatever. Tate: He speaks louder. Katanas aren't a real kind of sword. Odie: He sighs and the tape goes silent. Nemo: He raises an eyebrow at Ricky and Lucas. AM Arbi: Ricky: I didn't know he actually came up here... He looks at Lucas before looking back down at the box of tapes. AM | Edited 6:57:33 AM Omniance: Lucas: He told me he spent a few weekends up here before he finished High School. Odie: His voice suddenly plays again. My name is Odie, and if you're listening to this I'm probably dead. He laughs a little. Well hopefully not. Lucas: He turns a little pale. Odie: ...Anyway, I've been staying up here with my brother and his friend, and we heard some weird sounds coming from the attic. Tate: His voice suddenly cuts in. It's an old house, it makes old-house noises. My house makes creepier noises. Odie: Well that doesn't explain the ghastly howling at night. Tate: Wolves in the forest. Someone call Bill Murray... Odie: There haven't been wolves in California for almost a hundred years Tate. Nemo: He thinks about Black, smiling a little. Tate: Can't we just go swimming or something? This is boring... AM Arbi: Hunter: He sounds like he's sitting near Tate from the sound of his voice. I don't smell any demons. He pauses. Smell anything, boy? AM Omniance: Rodin: He lets out a quiet bark. Tate: If there was anything here, Rodin would find them. Odie: There's something here, there has to be. Tate: No, there really doesn't. This town is some boring crap in the middle of fucking no where, nothing happens here. Odie: You guys are being such kiljoys right now... Tate: Even if there was a ghost, who cares? Ghosts are boring. Troy: He's right, ghosts are boring. He flips his keys in his hand. I'm gonna go into town and get breakfast. He walks out of the room. Lucas: He looks like he's seen a ghost. Hearing Odie's voice like this has made him obviously uncomfortable. Odie: Fine. The tape turns off and it's just empty static. AM Arbi: Ricky: He watches Troy walk off before looking back at Lucas. You alright? AM Omniance: Lucas: ...It's weird for me... To think Odie still did stuff like this, even after we left... AM Arbi: Ricky: He nods and quietly agrees before putting his arm around Lucas. After a moment he remembers Shane cooking breakfast and the smell of bacon and eggs in the air, though he isn't sure if he should bring it up anymore. Odie's mom would probably love to have these tapes. AM Omniance: Nemo: Wanna keep listening? He looks back at Lucas and Ricky. Lucas: He just nods slowly, staring at the stereo. A few minutes later they're all sitting in the living room. There's a few little fold-out TV dinner trays set up, Shane is eating off of one of them. Nemo: I think I have them in order. A lot of them don't look like anything is on them. He pulls out the next one, marked 10/30/98 - 10/31/98. Anyone seen Yuri? He'd probably like to hear these... Lucas shakes his head, and Shane and Coty kinda shrug. AM Arbi: Ricky: He doesn't remember seeing Yuri since they were all at the campfire, though he doesn't think much about it since Nemo is about to play one of the tapes and he's wondering what else Odie recorded. AM Omniance: Nemo: Now I feel like I should go looking for him... Shane: Just play the tape and eat something. Nemo: He looks back to the stereo and puts the next tape in. Shane: He's probably dozed off in the middle of the woods or something... Guy sleeps in the weirdest spots... Lucas: He looks at Shane, like he's about to say something, but doesn't, looking back to the stereo as it plays. Odie: It is... October thirtieth, eleven-ten at night. The power has gone out, and we just heard what sounded like a woman crying down here in the living room... Lucas looks at Ricky, since they're all standing in the living room right now. Sense anything Hunter? AM Arbi: Hunter: I just finished brushing my teeth, Odie...the only thing I can sense right now is toothpaste. AM Omniance: Odie: But you heard it. He sounds a little annoyed. AM Arbi: Hunter: How do we know it wasn't you crying? Didn't that girl just break up with you? AM Omniance: Odie: What? No, Kira just didn't want to drive all the way up here! Lucas: He murmurs. ...Who the hell is Kira? Odie: And it was clearly and old woman crying- Rodin! C'mon buddy you smell something. Rodin: He whimpers slightly. Tate: He calls out from up stairs, sounding like he was woken up. What happened to the power? Odie: Ghosts! Tate: He lets out a groan. Did you even check the fuse box? The sound pops and the tape goes silent. Odie: So we're outside now, at the fuse box in the garage... And uhh... It's been opened, and some of the fuses have been torn out. Tate: He whispers. Why are you recording this anyway? Odie: EVP, Tate... He sighs. ...So something turned off the power out here... AM Arbi: Hunter: He reaches forward and starts switching the power back on. AM | Edited 7:51:46 AM Omniance: There's a sound of sparks. Tate: Well at least the lights in here came back on I guess... Odie: So maybe it's not a ghost. It's something else. Tate: Well it's not a Skinwalker, right Loki? There's a quiet squeak. Plus there's no hellgates for hundreds of miles Odie, without those things, supernatural stuff just doesn't happen. It was probably just an animal. AM Arbi: Hunter: It's probably a stupid cat. He starts walking away from the microphone. You hungry, boy? AM Omniance: Rodin: He barks quietly. Lucas: That dog was always hungry... Odie: ...Strange things goin on around here... The tape goes silently. Coty: Was Tate that kid on your water ballet team? Shane: He looks at Coty. ...Yeah. He goes back to eating. He was kinda a weird kid, so was Hunter... So was Odie really... AM Arbi: Ricky: Is that the end of the tape? He's sitting on the couch beside Lucas with his arm around him. AM Omniance: Nemo: He starts to fast-forward it, until there's a sound of someone talking sped up. He pauses it and then rewinds. Sounds like there's more. Lucas: He insisted this place was haunted, last time he talked about it. He looks up and around at the ceiling. But Hunter and Tate don't sound so sure... Coty: I didn't hear anything weird last night. He pulls out a small plastic baggy, there's some greenish residue in the bottom. Maybe he was just really high. Nemo: Being high doesn't make you paranoid. He presses stop, then play. Odie: He's whispering quietly. It's three-thirty in the morning. Something was tapping on the window to my room, scratching at it... The mic fumbles a few times. Loud enough to wake me... He calls out louder. Anyone there? The tape fills with static. A deep voice suddenly responds through the static. I'm sorry boy- Static suddenly wells up. -I am in... Static for a moment. The house... Odie: ...Anyone out there? They can hear him opening the window. It's obvious that he didn't hear the deep voice. ...Anyone? After a long pause he can be heard closing the window. ...Nothing... He sighs and the tape goes silently. The tape immediately starts up, obviously at some point the next day. Odie: I just played the earlier portion of this tape... There was a response... Last night... I don't know who... Or what that was... Tate: Interference from a radio station? There was a lot of static... He sounds a lot less sure than in previous recordings. Odie: He sighs, he sounds tired. I don't know... I didn't sleep well last night either... I knew something was wrong... AM Arbi: Ricky: He said he heard a woman crying before but that voice sounded more like a man... AM | Edited 8:22:17 AM Omniance: Tate: Well, congrats, your house might be haunted I guess... Let's go stay at a motel... AM Arbi: Hunter: I'm not running away from a ghost, this thing is starting to piss me off... and I never tasted anima before. AM Omniance: Tate: That didn't sound like a ghost. Odie: Well let's look at what we have to work with... We heard a woman crying, something pulls the fuses out of the fusebox, and then something was tapping at my window and that voice was recorded. Tate: Ghosts are recorded on EVP. Odie: Yeah but Rodin and Loki would know if it's a ghost, Hunter would know if it's a demon, right Hunter? AM Arbi: Hunter: If it's not an animal, ghost or a demon then what is it? Aliens? AM | Edited 8:34:50 AM Omniance: Odie: ...Aliens? ...Aliens... He says it the second time with realization and the tape goes quiet. Lucas: I mean, we already know it wasn't aliens. He said the place was haunted. Coty: Maybe it's haunted by little green men. He rolls his eyes and sets his plate on Shane's tray. Nemo: Did he specifically say it was haunted? He starts messing with the stereo to see if there's anymore on the tape. Lucas: ...Yeah? He thinks for a moment. AM Arbi: Ricky: He stays quiet and waits for Nemo to play the next tape, wondering if something or someone was actually stalking Odie while he was staying here. AM Omniance: Nemo: There's more. He pauses, and then rewinds, then hits play. Odie: I am down in Cold Springs now, visiting a local. Please introduce yourself again, just so I can get it on the recording. Toby: My name is Tobius Raeken. I was raised here in Cold Springs, and I've lived here for a little over forty years, most of my life. Odie: What do you do here in town, Dr. Raeken? Toby: Well I'm, well I was a practicing psychologist for residents of the Chapman County area, which includes Cold Springs, Warm Falls, Beacon Hills, and North Point. Odie: Was? Toby: ...Yes, ten years ago I stopped practicing psychology due to many of my patients simply... Leaving. Usually due to the circumstances of their reasoning for them meeting me in the first place. They'd come to me for help, but in the end, what I'd find would usually just disturb them more... You have to understand Mr. O'Dwyer- Odie: Just call me Odie, doctor. Toby: ...Odie... Many of Chapman County's residents, at least the ones that were my patients, did not fully understand what is bothering them. It was as if they were... Unaware of the things that they're seeing and being affected by. More on topic with what you wanted speak with me today about, your Uncle was one of my patients for a time. He came to me saying that he felt a general unease. He would frequently have sleepless or restless nights. He'd hear footsteps in house, something would tap on his window. He claimed it was the ghost of his wife, your aunt, Abernathy O'Dwyer, but I don't think that's what it was at all. You see, as my cases got stranger, I began to delve into less... Orthodox sources. Paranormal things... As you yourself admit to having a fascination of... There's a sound in the background somewhere, like a cooking timer going off. ...Sorry, excuse me one moment. Odie: Alright... The tape stops and goes silent. AM Omniance: The sound kicks in again after a moment. Odie: I captured that on this very recorder. Previous to that the fuse box was opened and some of the fuses ripped out, and previous tot hat I and others in my house, heard a woman crying. Toby: I'm not an expert on the history of the Annesley House, much of its documented history was lost in a large fire that swept cold springs in the late eighties. I can say one thing for certain. Whatever is happening in that house, isn't natural. Odie: You think it's haunted, Doc? Toby: I can't say for certain, but your uncle's complaints were not an isolated event. There are four things that each of my patients had told me, each independently without me coercing them... The first is a feeling of unease or dread. The second is sounds, within their home or outside of it, tapping sounds, voices, animals. Third is objects being moved, electronics turning on or off on their own, power outages. Fourth, a very sickly-sweet smell... Umm... Some of them have explained it being similar to a kind of heavy cinnamon smell, that leaves a sour taste in their mouths. There's also a correlation that I've noticed, every single person who has described the previous four things lives in an isolated residence. Away from town, out in the woods, up in the mountains. Most of them live on their own or with a small family. Odie: ...I haven't had all of those happen to me... Thanks anyway Dr. Raeken. Toby: Remember, call me. I'm always available. Odie: Will do. The tape stops, then the stereo rewinds it. AM Arbi: Ricky: He looks around the dimly lit living room as the tape stops playing, wondering if Shane's house is actually haunted like Odie said. AM | Edited 9:32:27 AM Omniance: Shane: ...You said, when I decided to buy this place, that there was nothing supernatural in this town. Nemo: There isn't. He looks from the stereo to Shane. I mean, I ran a bunch of seeking rituals, there's nothing here. It's a dead zone. The nearest hellgate is all the way in Bright Falls, Washington, at the bottom of some dead volcano, that's over two-hundred miles away. Shane: He doesn't look too pleased, throwing his fork onto his plate. AM Arbi: Ricky: Nothing to get mad about, this all happened two years ago... whatever was here is probably gone now. AM Omniance: Lucas: Knowing Odie, he probably got Murdoc, Veronica, and ten other people up here and cleaned house. He looks to Shane. Shane: He lets out a sigh. Coty: The only supernatural shit I've seen up here these passed two days, outside of all that fire, is Shane's supernatural ability to miss giant deer that aren't even moving... Shane: He rolls his eyes. Nemo: He let's out a sigh. I'm going to listen to the rest of these, see if there's anything else on them, and set up some more seeking rituals... Just in case. He stands up and grabs the box of tapes. Lucas: He looks over at Ricky. I was gonna say we should probably get going, but I don't want to leave without saying bye to Yuri. AM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up and looks around before looking towards the stairs. Maybe he's upstairs? AM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah, I'll go look around for him... He stands up and stretches, before walking across the room and then going up the stairs. Coty: I'm gonna head into town and buy some bait so we can fish later. He stands up. Shane: Don't get that stupid fake shit- Coty: Yeah-yeah, I'll get your catfood bait, whatever. He walks out of the living room. Shane: He looks over at Ricky. ...Ever had to deal with a haunted house? AM Arbi: Ricky: Never, but it's funny... I used to think ghosts were just stories made up by people... now that I believe in them I'm not even afraid of them. AM Omniance: Shane: I'm not afraid... I'm sure Nemo could rip apart whatever ghost tried haunting us, I'm more... I just like coming home and having a normal house... You know? He shrugs. ...If I work all day I don't want to come home to flying chairs and some green blog spitting slime all over me... AM Arbi: Ricky: If you keep this many supernatural people around you, believe me... it'll only get worse. AM Omniance: Shane: He sighs. What you're telling me is... I need to tie Troy to some rocks and throw him into the lake... AM Arbi: Ricky: You'll see what I mean... AM Omniance: Shane: He shakes his head at Ricky's almost foreboding warning. Meanwhile... Lucas: He's looking around the attic. ...Yuri? He holds up the lantern Shane left him, illuminating all the junk left around. You up here bro? Me and Ricky are leaving, I wanted to say goodbye. AM | Edited 10:00:25 AM Arbi: Yuri: He loses his invisibility, revealing himself to be laying down in his bed on the opposite side of where Lucas was sleeping. Huh? ...You awake already? It sounds like he's just waking up. AM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah I got up about an hour ago. He smiles when he sees that his brother was sleeping next to him. I apologized to Nemo... He hugged me... For an uncomfortably long time... AM Arbi: Yuri: He slowly sits up and looks over at him. ...He didn't try to kiss you, did he? AM | Edited 10:03:31 AM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? Why- Did he try to kiss you? He raises an eyebrow at Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: He stops rubbing his eye and thinks for a moment, his eye widens as if he's coming to a realization. AM Omniance: Lucas: He tilts his head as he looks at Yuri, slightly confused. AM Arbi: Yuri: Maybe? I don't know, you're both pretty gay. Would you kiss me? AM Omniance: Lucas: I'd make out with you so hard, if given the chance. AM Arbi: Yuri: He groans slightly. He didn't try to kiss me... I'd probably punch him in the kidneys if he tried. He slowly stands up and stretches. AM Omniance: Lucas: He smirks. Why the hell did you say that then? He laughs, a little nervously. AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks to his closet while Lucas is talking, grabbing a shirt to put on. I wanted to see if you would get jealous. He shrugs. AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Nemo found a bunch of old cassettes. Odie's voice was on them. Guess he had a few run-ins with whatever was haunting this house. AM Arbi: Yuri: Must've been nothing if he never brought it up again, right? AM Omniance: Lucas: Well we didn't spend much time around him before... He died. Me and Ricky only saw him two or three times... Then... Well you and I were intermittently possessed when he was around... AM Arbi: Yuri: Telling me this house is haunted is just gonna make me want to go back to that rundown motel. AM Omniance: Lucas: Run down motel? AM Arbi: Yuri: We stayed at a abandoned motel, every other motel was full. He shrugs. It was nice. AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Huh. He looks away. ...Well, me and Ricky were planning on heading out, it's a long drive. AM Arbi: Yuri: He just looks at him quietly. AM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? He looks at Yuri strangely. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down after a moment. I'm surprised you were able to listen to those cassettes Nemo found... don't think I'll be able to... AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks away from Yuri. ...I had some trouble keeping it together at the start... But it was nice to hear... Odie just... Being Odie... You know? AM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head slowly. Sometimes I wonder if It should've been me instead... AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Then we wonder the same thing I guess... He looks back to Yuri with a solemn expression. ...That's why I came up here at all... I've been having a hard time getting over everything that happened... Ricky helps but... Sometimes I feel like... This passed year I'm just dragging him down, you know? ...I wanted to know how you and Nemo got over the things that happened to you guys... AM Arbi: Yuri: It's not easy... but sometimes that's just life, ya'know? Sometimes we just need to suffer through it... then maybe afterwards we can appreciate all the nice things we still have in our lives, like an awesome lil brother. AM Omniance: Lucas: He smiles, and his eyes start watering. I miss you Yuri. I don't like being so far away now... Maybe I can get along with Nemo, I dunno... He seems like a fuckin dweeb when he isn't arguing with me... AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to Lucas and gives him a hug. Let's just stick to visiting for now... you guys still have a life back in LA, remember? He smiles and looks down at his arm. Maybe next time you come over you can give me a tattoo? AM | Edited 10:54:33 AM Omniance: Lucas: He hugs him back, as tight as he can. Lucas's hugs are a lot stronger than Nemo's since he actually works out a little. You pick something out, and I'll make it happen, alright? AM Arbi: Yuri: He lets him go and smiles. Deal. AM Omniance: Lucas: I better get going before I try to kiss you like Nemo did. He smiles and takes a few steps back. AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks over to his dresser, grabbing his bong before sitting down on one of the nearby boxes. You guys are so weird... He reaches into his pocket and tosses Lucas a cigarette. Save that one for when you get home. AM Omniance: Lucas: He catches it. Keep me updated on the hauntening. He looks the cigarettes over, they're his brand. If anything needs to be burned down, you know who to call if you want the real fire. He looks back to Yuri, taking a few more steps back towards the door and grabbing the lantern. AM Arbi: Yuri: He lights his bong just as Lucas leaves the attic, feeling relaxed as he breathes out a cloud of white smoke.